Friend So Love ?
by Thashientha Dhira
Summary: Persahabatan Sasuke dan sakura hancur gara-gara Hinata ? Bagaiamana hancurnya Sakura disaat Sasuke lebih percaya pada Hinata ?  baca deh ! gak terlalu bisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

hai….hai… author baru disini he..he..he… Ini fanfic pertamaku ! Ups, salah ! sebenarnya ini fanfic kedua Tha, tapi fanfic pertama Tha udah Tha remove karena banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan. Sekarang Tha ingin mencoba menjadi lebih baik lagi, jadi mohon maaf ya kalau fic nya jelek, karena Tha masih belajar. Ok langsung saja ya !

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OK !**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuHina, Gaasaku

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, AU, etc

Summary : Persahabatan Sasuke dan sakura hancur gara-gara Hinata ? Bagaiamana hancurnya Sakura disaat Sasuke lebih percaya pada Hinata ? (baca deh ! gak terlalu bisa bikin summary)

'CIT….CIT…CIT'

'CIT….CIT…CIT'

Suara merdu kicauan burung di atas pohon membuat jalan raya Konoha semakin ramai. Langit yang cerah sangat mendukung sekali untuk melakukan aktivitas diluar rumah. Semua kendaraan berjalan dengan sangat tenang, walaupun masih diawas oleh beberapa polisi anbu untuk berjaga-jaga.

Begitupun orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang diatas trotoar jalan raya Konoha. Tapi, tidak bagi seorang gadis berambu pink. Dia terlihat sangat buru-buru sekali, sehingga banyak korban yang mengaduh kesakitan setelah ditabrak olehnya.

"Gomen… gomen.."

Itulah kata yang diucapkannya ketika sudah menabrak orang. Dilihat dari pakainnya, dia akan pergi ke sekolah. Ya, dia memakai seragam sekolah elit di Konoha ini. Rok hitam pendek berempel diatas lutut, juga kemeja putih bermodel sailor yang dihiasi dasi merah, membuat sang pemakai terlihat manis dan cantik. Apalagi rambut pink panjangnya diikat dengan sehelai pita putih yang melekat dirambutnya.

Rok pendeknya terlihat sedikit terangkat keatas saat berlari terburu-buru, membuat banyak lelaki melotot kearah bawah. Hal itu juga membuat Sakura Haruno memberikan death glare yang sangat mematikan. Ya, nama gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis yang terlihat manis dan cantik ini mempunyai kepribadian yang sedikit err… tomboy.

**SAKURA POV**

Tidak…tidak…tidak… aku terlambat… ck, kalau saja dia tidak menghubungiku sampai malam aku tidak akan begini. Oh ya namaku Sakura Haruno, pasti kalian sudah tahu kan nama dan margaku berasal dari mana ? hm… ya, dari marga Haruno. aku termasuk anak dari keluarga yang serba berkecukupan, err… bukannya sombong loh ! aku hanya bercerita saja hehehe.

Tou-sanku Shaki Haruno seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukses dan terkenal. Sedangkan Kaa-sanku, Yuki Haruno membantu Tou-san untuk mengurus perusahaannya.

Hm… aku merasa Hp-ku bergetar, aku segera merogoh saku seragam untuk mengambilnya. Eh apa ini ? lima pesan diterima dan… sembilan panggilan tak terjawab ?

_From : Ino-pig _

_jidaaaaaaaatttt….. kau masih dimana ? Aku dan Hinata menunggumu sampai keriting tahu ? Jika dalam lima menit kau tidak datang, aku dan Hinata akan meninggalkanmu !_

Huwaaaaa….. pasti aku akan dibunuh Ino. Aku segera berlari secepat mungkin, alih-alih mataku melihat sms yang belum terbaca. Ternyata isinya sama saja seperti yang tadi, hanya saja tidak ada kata untuk meninggalkanku diwaktu lima menit. Juga kulihat panggilan tak terjawab, hm.. ternyata Hinata, mungkin dia tak akan mambunuhku.

Tak jauh mataku mulai melihat dua orang perempuan yang berseragam sama denganku. Yang satu berambut indigo sedang berdiri dengan sabar dibawah lampu perempatan, aku yakin itu adalah Hinata. Dan satunya lagi berambut kuning yang sedang berdecak pinggang sambil melotot kearahku. Apa ? kearahku ? hah… benarkan dia akan membunuhku, aku yakin juga kalian sudah tahu dia siapa.

"SAKURA HARUNO…" geram Ino, yeah dialah Ino.

"Gomen" kataku sambil nyengir tak berdosa dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, bertengkarnya nanti saja ! Sekarang kita harus cepat-cepat agar tidak terlambat kesekolah" kata Hinata

"Baiklah, karena kau terlambat sangat lama, kau harus mentraktir kami !" kata Ino sambil menunjukku

"Baiklah" gumanku sambil memutar kedua bola mataku.

Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku, Ino dan Hinata. Ino merupakan sahabatku dari sejak Tk hingga sekarang. Sedangkan Hinata, dia juga sahabat aku dan Ino dari sejak Tk. Namun ketika masuk sd, Hinata pindah keluar kota dan kembali lagi ke Konoha saat kelas tiga smp.

"Sakura kau itu bla…bla…bla.." Ino mulai berceloteh panjang lebar, membuat gendang telingaku mau pecah saja. Huh… benarkan Ino akan membunuhku ? hm… Membunuhku secara omelannya itu loh.

**END OF SAKURA POV**

"… Kau tahukan Sakura ? Aku dan Hinata sudah menunggu berabad-abad, kau tidak kasihan bla…bla…bla.."

"…"

"Bla… bla… bla…"

Gerbang Konoha Senior High School atau KSHS sudah mulai terlihat. Saat Ini Sakura, Ino dan Hinata bersekolah di KSHS, sekolah elit di Konoha ini. Banyak siswa-siswi yang lari terbirit-birit memasuki gerbang KSHS, dikarenakan KSHS merupakan sekolah paling disiplin juga. Jadi jika terlambat satu detik saja, jangan berharap dapat mengikuti pelajaran di hari itu.

Tak jauh dari gerbang, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata masih berjalan santai saja. Tidak seperti murid-murid lainnya yang rela berlari kecapean untuk sampai di gerbang.

Terlihat Ino berceloteh panjang lebar entah pada siapa. Karena saat itu Sakura lebih memilih mendengarkan musik di ipod-nya yang terpasang headseat di Hinata, ia hanya menikmati suasana pagi kota Konoha, dengan sekali-kali menyunggingkan senyum pada murid KSHS yang ia kenal maupun tidak.

"Bla… bla… bla… iyakan Sakura ?" tanya Ino setelah memasuki gedung KSHS yang dapat dikatakan megah itu.

"Eh apa ?" tanya Sakura balik dengan innocent. Sesaat Sakura melepas headseatnya yang terpasang di telinganya, dan memasukkannya pada saku tasnya.

"APA ? dari perjalanan kau hanya mendengarkan musik ?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk headseat yang dimasukkan Sakura.

"Hm..ya" jawab Sakura dengan nada santainya. "Habisnya aku bosan mendengar celotehanmu itu" sambung Sakura.

"Jadi daritadi aku berbicara sendiri ? Ah tidak, pasti Hinata mendengarkanku. Iyakan Hinata ?"

"E..eh gomen Ino, aku kira tadi kau sedang asyik dengan Sakura. Makanya tadi aku tidak memperhatikanmu, apalagi mendengarnya. Gomen !" Jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya cekikikan.

"Hah… sudah lupakan, ayo kita ke kelas !" kata Ino dengan menggandeng kedua lengan sahabatnya itu.

**SREEKK**

Pintu salah satu kelas XI digeser oleh Hinata. Ino masuk ke kelas duluan, layaknya seorang putri yang dibukakan pintu oleh asistentnya. Diikuti oleh Hinata yang dipersilahkankan oleh Sakura karena telah membukakan pintu, Sakura pun mengikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

Terlihat suasana kelas sangat ramai, setelah hening sebentar untuk melihat orang yang membuka pintu kelas yang ternyata Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Mereka berfikir adalah kepala sekolah yang akan masuk.

Di setiap meja, pasti saja ada anak yang sedang melakukan ritual rutinnya, yaitu mengcopy paste pekerjaan rumah. Walaupun tidak banyak yang sering melakukan ritualnya, tetapi masih selalu ada saja yang begitu. Selain itu juga, diujung kelas terlihat banyak lelaki yang sedang bertarung dalam game di laptopnya secara online. Sedangkan kebanyakan anak perempuan lebih memilih bergossip ria dan membaca buku.

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja ketika melihat keadaan kelas yang begini. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk duduk di bangkunya paling depan yang terletak didepan Hinata dan Ino. Sakura hanya duduk sendiri karena ia lebih memilih meja untuk menulis secara luas.

"Sakura ?" panggil seseorang berambut merah didepan meja Sakura.

"Ya Gaara, ada apa ?"

"Err…ini untukmu !" kata Gaara sambil menyodorkan sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati.

"Wow cokelat ! benarkah ini untukku Gaara ?" Sakura memastikannya bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Karena setahunya Gaara yang terlihat dingin ini belum pernah memberikan cokelat pada perempuan, apalagi dirinya.

"Hn.. ini untukmu" kata Gaara sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Diikuti Sakura yang mengambil cokelat itu di tangan kanan Gaara.

"Arigatou Gaara, eh tapi tumben sekali kau memberikanku cokelat ?"

"Sebenarnya ini cokelat pemberian Kankurou untukku, tapi karena aku tak manyukai makanan manis jadi kuberikan saja padamu"

"Cokelat berbentuk hati ? Hm..Kankurou romantis sekali ya padamu" kata Sakura dengan senyum jahilnya. Membuat Gaara salah tingkah.

"Bu…bukan begitu Sakura, sebenarnya cokelat itu untuk diberikan pada perempuan yang disukai Kankurou. Tapi tidak jadi"

"Oh…Arigatou ya Gaara" kata Sakura yang menyunggingkan senyuman pada Gaara.

"Ya" balas Gaara. Tanpa Sakura ketahui, wajah Gaara saat itu memerah karena melihat senyuman Sakura.

KRING… KRING… KRING…

Bel tanda waktunya belajar sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring diseluruh penjuru gedung KSHS. Namun dikelas Sakura, keadaan masih saja dalam keadaan ribut. Seolah tahu saja bahwa sensei yang akan mengajar pelajaran pertama hari ini akan terlambat seperti biasa.

SREEKK

Pintu kelas terbuka, anak-anak berfikir bahwa yang membuka kelas itu adalah murid yang terlambat. Begitu pula Sakura yang sedang asyik membaca komiknya dengan santai.

"Ehem…" Orang yang berdiri didekat pintu kelas berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak. Namun alangkah malangnya, deheman itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Ehem…" Kali ini dehemannya sedikit lebih keras agar lebih terdengar lagi oleh anak-anak. Dan alangkah malangnya lagi orang itu, tak ada satupun anak-anak yang mendengarnya lagi. Dengan masih ada sedikit kesabarannya orang itu memutuskan untuk menyapanya saja.

"Yo anak-anak…" sapanya dengan suaranya yang lumayan keras.

"Yoooo~" anak-anak malah menjawabnya dengan santai tanpa menyadari siapa yang menyapanya.

Tak lama kelas menjadi hening seperti di kuburan. Beberapa anak yang lain membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka karena baru menyadari siapa yang menyapanya tadi.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

'Kakashi sensei ?' batin anak-anak dikeheningan ini

"Hei kok sepi ?" Tanya Kakashi yang menjadi bahan keheningan ini.

Sesaat semua murid langsung duduk dimejanya masing-masing. Dan langsung menatap heran ke arah Kakashi, senseinya itu.

"KAKASHI SENSEI ?" teriak anak-anak serempak.

"Ya ini aku, kenapa ada yang salah ?" tanya Kakashi heran

"Waah… sensei kesambet setan apa ? Kok gak terlambat ?" tanya anak berambut hitam yang seperti mangkok dan beralis tebal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee.

"Hm… aku ditugaskan oleh kepala sekolah Tsunade untuk datang lebih awal" jawab Kakashi

"Ooooo…" anak-anak hanya ber-oh ria.

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" jelas Kakashi secara langsung.

"Waah… cewek atau cowok ya ?"

"Cakep gak ya ?"

"Dia pasti cantik"

"Dia pasti ganteng"

Begitulah keributan-keributan yang dikelas saat ini. Kakashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja melihat kebiasaan anak-anak seperti ini jika ada anak baru datang. Kecuali Sakura, Ia masih asyik berkutat dengan komiknya. Seolah tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

DUK…DUK…DUK

Kakashi sengaja memukul-mekulkan penghapus papan tulis pada meja agar anak-anak menjadi lebih tenang. Dengan serempak anak-anak mematuhi maksud Kakashi.

"Hei… masuklah !" Kakashi mempersilahkankan seseorang untuk masuk ke kelas. Orang itupun menurutinya dan segera masuk kedalam kelas.

"WAAAAAAAAA…"

TBC

Masih ada Typo gak ? Jelekkan ? pasti nyesel kan udah baca Fic Tha. Silahkan saran dan kritiknya ! Tha akan menerimanya dengan hati yang sangat ikhlas *lebay*. Tapi mohon ya disini tidak terima FLAME, jika kritik dan saran boleh kok !

Oh ya murid barunya pasti kalian sudah pada tahu kan siapa ? hehehe. Dan juga Hinata tidak Tha buat gugup karena susah banget ngetiknya. Jadinya Tha buat aja Hinatanya OOC. Konfliknya belum mulai ya ? sabar ya….. ^_^

OK REVIEW ya …..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 update… akhirnya Tha masih bisa juga update ini fanfic, walaupun telat (^_^)V..

readers: Udah deh jangan banyak cingcong cepet langsung saja!

Tha : iya… iya… ini juga langsung, gak sabar amat sih jadi reader #ditimpuk readers#

OK! happy reading :D

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OK !**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuHina, Gaasaku

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, AU, etc

Summary : Persahabatan Sasuke dan Sakura hancur gara-gara Hinata? Bagaiamana hancurnya Sakura disaat Sasuke lebih percaya pada Hinata? (baca deh! gak terlalu bisa bikin summary)

"Hei… masuklah!" Kakashi mempersilahkankan seseorang untuk masuk ke kelas. Orang itupun menurutinya dan segera masuk kedalam kelas.

"WAAAAAAAAA…"

Keadaan kelas manjadi ribut saat sang murid baru memasuki kelas. Semua sisiwi memandang sang murid baru itu dengan mata yang berbinar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka lebar. Membuat si murid baru itu memasang dengan muka yang jijik, namun hanya sesaat saja.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, membiarkan semua siswi menjadi lebih tenang. Sedangkan siswa laki-laki memasang muka yang kecewa, karena anak baru yang datang tidak sesuai harapannya.

'Di.. dia?' batin seseorang.

"Kyaaa… lihat Sakura! Dia tampan sekali," bisik Ino pada Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan komiknya.

"Oh ayolah Ino, setiap ada murid baru laki-laki selalu saja kau seperti itu," ujar Sakura yang masih tidak ingin berpaling pada komiknya. Sakura sudah mengetahui murid laki-laki karena mendengar anak-anak perempuan ber-histeris ria.

"Ini berbeda Sakura, coba kau lihat dulu kedepan!" kata Ino sambil memegang kepala bawah Sakura dan mengalihkannya ke depan.

Karena ulah Ino yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik, otomatis Sakura melihat jelas pemandangan sang murid baru yang di depan. Sesaat Sakura membulatkan matanya, namun tidak berteriak histeris seperti para anak-anak perempuan yang lain.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" guman Sakura kecil.

"Anak-anak tolong tenang sedikit!" perintah Kakashi pada seluruh penjuru kelas.

Kemudian semua murid pun menjadi tenang, tidak seperti waktu tadi. Anak-anak sudah tidak sabar mendengar nama murid baru itu, terutama anak-anak perempuan. Kakashi pun akhirnya dapat bernafas lega karena dapat mengatasi keributan kelas ini.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Kakashi pada sang murid baru.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, pindahan dari Oto. Mohon bantuannya," kata Sasuke sambil di akhiri dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh namanya Sasuke."

"Wah… dia kan dari marga Uchiha."

"Ternyata anak dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal itu dia."

Anak-anak perempuan kembali ribut seperti tadi. Sesaat Sasuke memasang muka bosan setelah mendengar ocehan-ocehan murid perempuan. Lalu Sasuke melihat kearah seorang gadis yang terus melihat kearahnya. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis pada gadis anggun itu yang sedang memandangnya tanpa berjerit-jerit histeris.

'Ternyata dia kembali lagi ke Konoha' batin Sasuke masih tersenyum tipis.

'Sa… Sasuke tersenyum padaku,' batin Hinata sambil membalas senyuman Sasuke.

'Dia membalas senyumanku,' batin Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke kau duduk di… bangku Sakura, ya bangku Sakura. Sakura angkat tanganmu!" perintah Kakashi.

"Kenapa harus aku sensei?" tanya Sakura

"Karena kau yang hanya satu-satunya duduk sendiri, tak apakan?"

Sakura pun menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk memastikan ucapan Kakashi. Dan setelah melihat-lihat dari meja ujung sampai ke ujung pun sudah terisi penuh. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura akhirnya mengalah untuk duduk berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah sensei."

'Tak apa toh, yang duduk juga Sasuke' batin Sakura

Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah bangku Sakura. Dan segera duduk karena sudah daritadi dia berdiri terus di depan kelas. Namun, Sasuke agak merasa risih karena seorang siswi berkacamata yang di pinggir kiri Sasuke terus melihatnya dengan mata yang risih sekali, Sasuke pun mendeath glare siswi itu dengan seolah tatapan 'mau-gue-bunuh-loe?' siswi berkacamata itupun segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasa Sasuke ingin membunuhnya.

Lalu Sasuke melihat ke arah kanannya, dimana Sakura yang sedang duduk melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang heran.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Kenapa semalam kau tidak memberitahuku tentang kepindahanmu? Bukannya semalam kau menghubungiku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kejutan."

"Haaahhh… dasar kau ini."

"Anak-anak sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 140!" kata Kakashi yang memulai pelajarannya.

Semua murid pun membuka buku yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja. Kecuali Sasuke yang ikut melihat pada buku Sakura, karena belum mendapatkan buku dari pihak sekolah.

.

.

.

KRIINGG… KRIINGG…

Dua setengah jam sudah berlalu. Pelajaran akhirnya ditunda oleh bel istirahat yang berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru gedung KSHS. Termasuk kelas Sakura, yang di isi oleh pelajaran matematika setelah pelajaran biologi oleh Kakashi tadi.

"Anak-anak sampai di sini dulu pelajaran kita hari ini," kata guru matematika, Anko sensei.

"Baik sensei."

"Sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan. Dan ingat! kerjakan tugas yang sensei berikan tadi di rumah!" ingat Anko sambil berjalan ke arah luar kelas.

Setelah Anko sensei ke luar, semua murid yang di kelas seperti merasakan surga yang di depan mata. Dan langsung berlarian ke luar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin, ke wc dan lai-lain. Sedangkan Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke masih duduk di mejanya dalam keheningan.

Sakura sedang menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit kusut oleh sisir yang selalu di bawanya dari rumah #Ini kebiasaan anak-anak perempuan di kelas Tha saat istirahat hehe^^#. Begitu pun Ino yang sama halnya dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sasuke hanya diam tak menentu.

Di saat sedang menyisir rambutnya, Sakura merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Sehingga membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan berbalik ke belakang. Dan ternyata Inolah yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenalkan aku padanya!" bisik Ino.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Huum"

"Haaahh…" Sakura hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya saja.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Err… kenalkan ini sahabatku—"

"Ino Yamanaka, panggil saja aku Ino!" potong Ino sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

'Dasar, udah punya Sai masih saja genit,' batin Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha. Panggil saja Sasuke!" kata Sasuke dengan membalas uluran tangan Ino.

"Dan ini sahabatku juga, Hinata," kata Sakura yang menunjuk Hinata.

"Aku sudah—"

"Hinata Hyuuga. Panggil saja aku Hinata!" kata Hinata yang memotong Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Sa...Sasuke Uchiha," balas Sasuke dengan datar dan menerima uluran tangan Hinata.

Di balik wajah datarnya itu, Sasuke menyimpan seribu pertanyaan di otaknya saat ini.

'Kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku? Atau dia pura-pura tidak mengenaliku?' batin Sasuke heran.

Sasuke terus memikirkan hal itu cukup lama. Sehingga matanya tak kunjung lepas dengan mata Hinata. Menyadari tatapan Sasuke, Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk keluar dari tatapan Sasuke. Namun, sepertinya tidak berhasil. Sasuke masih saja menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin.

'Oh tidak, Sasuke masih menatapku dengan tajam' batin Hinata cemas.

Sakura dan Ino menyadari Sasuke yang sedang menatap HInata dengan dalam diam. Hal ini membuat Sakura dan Ino cekikikan. Karena Sakura dan Ino berfikir bahwa Sasuke telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Ehem," deheman Sakura dan Ino menyadarkan Sasuke saat menatap Hinata.

"Haahh…" Sasuke hanya menghembusakan nafasnya saja.

'Sakura, Ino, arigatou' batin Hinata lega.

"Oh ya Sakura, bukannya kau sudah janji akan mentraktir kita hari ini?" tanya Ino dengan tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," kata Sakura pasrah.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saja. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa pelan saat Ino menagih janjinya pada Sakura. Sekilas Ino melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan arah pembicaraan ini, dan segera tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Hei Sakura!" panggil Ino.

"Apalagi?"

"Sepertinya kita bertambah seorang, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirnya?"

"Baiklah, karena kita kedatangan murid baru, kau sekarang ku traktir. Anggap saja ini hadiah selamat datang dariku." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang mengangguk ke arahnya.

"Hn, arigatou."

Lalu mereka berempat pun segera pergi ke luar kelas untuk menuju ke kantin dengan berjalan pasangan. Sakura dengan Ino yang saling menggandeng tangan, sedangkan di belakangnya, Sasuke dengan Hinata. Sepertinya mereka saling menjaga jarak. Karena mereka terlihat jelas sekali saat berjalan dengan canggung.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju kantin, Sasuke menjadi lebih risih lagi. Karena setiap melewati anak perempuan, selalu saja ada teriakkan yang di tujukan ke arahnya. Tak cukup dengan teriakkannya, ada hal yang lebih parah lagi. Kebanyakan Siswi perempuan memegang Hpnya dengan kamera yang sedang aktif.

Dengan berbagai rintangan yang Sasuke lewati,*lebay* akhirnya Sasuke dan yang lainnya sampai di kantin dengan keadaan selamat. Dan segera duduk di meja yang kosong. Untung saja keadaan di kantin saat ini tidak ramai, sehingga Sasuke menjadi lebih tenang saat ini.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura

"orange juice," kata Ino sambil mengotak-atik HP ungunya.

"Lemon tea," kata Hinata.

"Jus tomat." *udah pada tahu kan siapa?*

"Ok." Sakura segera pergi memesan minuman yang diinginkan para sahabatnya.

Tak lama, ada seseorang yang menghampiri Ino. Seorang lelaki berambut cepak dan kulit yang putih seperti mayat. Lelaki itu tersenyum ke arah Ino dan langsung memeluk tubuh Ino.

"Hay Sai! kemana saja kau? daritadi aku tidak melihatmu," ujar Ino.

"Gomen Ino, tadi pagi aku harus kumpul OSIS, jadi aku tidak sempat bertemu denganmu," ucap Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Oh ya Sai, perkenalkan ini Sasuke, dia murid baru di kelasku. Dan Sasuke perkenalkan, ini Sai pacarku"

"Sai."

"Sasuke."

Setelah perkenalan, Sakura tiba-tiba saja datang sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman yang di pesannya. Lalu di simpannya nampan itu di atas meja. Semua langsung mengambil minuman yang di pesannya masing-masing, termasuk Sakura yang mengambil jus strawberry miliknya. Tapi tidak untuk Sai, karena dia baru saja datang.

"Oh ya Sai, apa kau mau pesan? kebetulan aku yang traktir kok!" kata Sakura.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Aku hanya sebentar saja untuk menemui Ino."

"Oh.. begitu," guman Sakura.

"Ya, aku sedang buru-buru untuk rapat OSIS lagi. Baiklah Ino dan yang lainnya, aku tinggal dulu ya!" kata Sai yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Teman-teman, aku pergi ke kelas duluan ya! Aku merasa sedikit pusing." kata Hinata yang berdiri.

"Baiklah, hati-hai ya Hinata! jangan sampai pingsan!" kata Ino.

Hinata hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan Ino. Dan langsung segera pergi ke kelas meninggalkan Ino, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Juga minuman lemon tea-nya yang hanya tersisa setengahnya saja. Setelah Hinata pergi, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung berdiri.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya sakura.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," jawabnya. Dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang kebingungan.

"Hey Sakura!" panggil Ino.

"Hm?" Sakura menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

"Sasuke itu dingin sekali ya, padahal banyak sekali perempuan yang menjerit histeris padanya. Namun di acuhkannya," ucap Ino

"Dari dulu dia memang begitu."

"Dari dulu? kau tahu darimana?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dia kan sahabat kecilku."

"Apa sahabatmu?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Ya, sahabatku. Namun ketika berumur lima tahun, Sasuke dan keluarganya pindah ke luar kota."

"Oh… pantas saja kau seperti sudah dekat dengannya."

"Hm… ya begitulah"

#Di tempat lain#

Sasuke terus berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor. Di sepanjang koridor, masih saja ada banyak perempuan yang ingin memfotonya, atau menjerit histeris. Namun, di acukannya oleh Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke akan menuju ke toilet, tapi saat sampai di toilet, Sasuke tidak berniat untuk berbelok ke toilet, melainkan hanya berjalan lurus saja.

Tapi ketika melewati taman, Sasuke mendadak berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sendirian. Sasuke pun segera berjalan ke tempat seseorang itu. Dan berhenti di belakangnya tanpa di sadari oleh orangnya.

"Bukannya pusing? Tapi kenapa berdiam di taman?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat seseorang di depannya terkejut.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Hinata kenapa kau pura-pura tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Hm… memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku Tanya Hinata, KENAPA KAU PURA-PURA TIDAK MENGENALIKU?" bentak Sasuke pada Hinata, sehingga membuat mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Untung saja keadaan taman sedang sepi, sehingga tak ada orang yang melihat kejadian ini.

"I… itu bukan urusanmu Sasuke," ujar Hinata yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun Hinata merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke, sehingga tak bisa pergi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Hinata" ucap Sasuke yang semakin erat memegang tangan Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"ARGHT… Sasuke sakit! Lepaskan aku!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Hinata!"

"Aku sudah bilang itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi—"

KRING… KRING…KRING…

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh bel masuk yang berbunyi. Sehingga pegangan Sasuke pada tangan Hinata sedikit melonggar. Hal itu membuat kesempatan pada Hinata untuk lari dari Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya Hinata berhasil lari dari Sasuke. Hinata berlarian sambil menangis, air matanya sedikit demi sedikit turun dari matanya. Sehingga Hinata harus menyusutnya dengan punnggung tangannya agar tidak terlihat orang.

Sedangkan di taman, Sasuke masih saja berdiri diam di tempat itu. Seolah tak berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya sedikitpun.

"Apa gara-gara kejadian sewaktu itu?" guman Sasuke pelan.

FLASHBACK

Musim semi di daerah kota Iwa merupakan hal yang disukai oleh anak-anak. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh indah, serta pepohonan di pinggir jalan, membuat kota Iwa semakin indah saja. Seperti halnya, di sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu besar, terdapat dua orang anak yang sedang bermain.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek, tengah memetik bunga mawar yang tertanam di tengah-tengah taman itu. Sedangkan anak laki-laki berambut emo hitam, sedang bersabar menemani anak perempuan yang sedang memetik bunga mawar merah tadi.

"AWW…" Jari telunjuk anak perempuan tadi tergores oleh sebuah duri yang tertancap di batang mawar itu. Jari telunjuknya mengeluarkan cairan merah segar atau bisa disebut darah itu, membuat anak lelaki yang di belakangnya tersentak kaget.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya anak lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sasu-kun, aku hanya tergores saja," jawabnya sedikit meringis saat darah itu menetes ke tanah.

"Tidak apa apanya? Telunjukmu luka! Berikan telunjukmu!" kata Sasuke.

Anak perempuan yang dipanggil Hinata pun memberikan telunjuknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memegang telunjuk Hinata dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuat Hinata sakit. Setelah itu Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku celananya dan mengusapkan sapu tangan berwarna biru tua itu pada telunjuk Hinata.

Hinata kembali meringis saat sapu tangan itu menyapu darah yang mengucur di jari telunjuknya. Sasuke semakin berhati-hati saat melihat Hinata meringis. Tak lama kemudian, darah pun tidak mengucur lagi seperti yang tadi, hanya saja masih ada darah yang sedikit keluar.

"Nah selesai!" kata Sasuke

"Arigatou Sasu-kun."

"Hn, sama-sama. Lain kali hati-hati ya!"

"Ya, tapi kan masih ada Sasu-kun. Kalau aku kenapa-kenapa Sasu-kun pasti akan menolongku kan?"

DEG

Entah kenapa saat mendengar hal itu Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Apakah dia lupa denagn jajinya itu atau tidak. Tapi perkataan Hinata tadi sontak membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit berkeringat dingin.

'Aku belum siap mengatakannya, tapi jika dinantikan aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi' batin Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Err… aku tidak apa, hanya saja ada suatu hal yang harus kubicarakan padau!" jawabnya.

"Bicara apa? Katakan saja!"

'Gomen Hinata, walaupun aku tidak siap tapi aku harus mengatakannya' batin Sasuke.

"Begini, mungkin aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku Hinata," ucap Sasuke pelan. Namun cukup terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Be… besok aku harus err… pindah keluar kota."

DEG

Tangan Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. Hinata berusaha menanggapinya bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi, atau pendengarannya yang sedikit tertanggu. Tak lama kemudian, bulir-bulir kristal keluar dari kedua bola mata Hinata. Ia tak sanggup menerimanya.

"Sasu-kun kau jangan bercanda!"

"A… aku tidak bercanda Hinata-chan, besok aku dan keluargaku akan langsung pergi ke Oto. Aku terpaksa pindah karena pekerjaan Tou-san ku. Sebenarnya rencana ini sudah lama, namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

"KAU… KAU PEMBOHONG SASUKE, KAU PEMBOHONG! BUKANNYA KAU BERJANJI AKAN MELINDUNIKU?" bentak Hinata.

"Tapi Hinata-chan, dengarkan aku—"

"Sudahlah Sasu-kun AKU BENCI PADAMU! AKU MEMBENCI ORANG YANG PEMBOHONG SEPERTIMU!" bentak Hinata kembali, dan memberikan penekanan.

"Kumohon Hinata—"

"Sasu-kun, anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu," kata Hinata dan langsung pergi berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"HINATA-CHAN!" pangilan Sasuke pun tidak didengar Hinata.

"Gomen Hinata," guman Sasuke.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tak terasa ingatan masa lalu Sasuke membuat Sasuke tidak sadar sudah berjalan di dekat kelas. Ingatan masa lalunya saat di Iwa membuatnya sedih karena dia harus benar-benar pindah ke Oto. Dan sekarang dia kembali bertemu Hinata. Namun sekarang dia sedikit bingung, apakah ia akan menepati janjinya atau tidak?. Entahlah, hanya Tuhan saja yang tahu.

TBC

Akhirnya TBC juga! Hm… apakah Sasuke akan menepati janjinya kembali atau tidak? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata? Tunggu chapter depan….. (^_^)

**Dan sekarang bales review !**

**Uchiha Eky-chan : Ini Tha udah update kok! makasih udah review! Review lagi ya! (^_^)V**

**Himawari Edogawa : makasih ya! Ini udah update kok! Thank's udah review! Review lagi ya! (^_^)V**

**Peri Hitam : Hai R salam kenal juga :D Tha udah mampir ke profil R kok! benar kan Peri Hitam suka di panggil R? *SKSD* malah Tha udah nemuin fbnya R*tapi gak tau bener gk tau salah soalnya ada nama peri hitam di belakangnya* ! Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya ya atas masukannya! Dan makasih udah review :D ! Review lagi ya! (^_^)**

Ok silahkan review! Tha hanya menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian! dan **TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME! **


	3. Chapter 3

Yo~ chapter 3 update! (^o^)/ #semangat 9x5,

Gomen ya readers updatenya harus telat lagi soalnya Tha lagi sakit *readers: Gak nanya! (Tha pundug di pojokkan)* ! Hm... sepertinya chapter ini kurang menarik, soalnya otak Tha lagi buntu, hehehe oh ya mungkin di awalan chapter banyak SasuHina, tapi tenang aja buat penggemar SasuSaku, di akhir chapter nanti pasti ada kok! jadi sabar aja ya! OK langsung….

Happy reading!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OK !**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuHina, Gaasaku

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, AU, etc

Summary : Persahabatan Sasuke dan Sakura hancur gara-gara Hinata? Bagaiamana hancurnya Sakura disaat Sasuke lebih percaya pada Hinata? (baca deh! gak terlalu bisa bikin summary)

Hari minggu, merupakan hari dimana saat yang tepat untuk bersantai atau liburan. Seperti hal nya dengan Sakura, saat ini Sakura terlihat sedang bersantai. Badannya yang langsing ditidurkan di sebuah sofa di ruang keluarga. Matanya tak henti-hentinya membaca pada sebuah komik yang dipegangnya.

Tangannya yang mulus mengambil sebuah minuman orange juice di atas meja. Lalu meminumnya dengan pelan. Dan di simpan kembali ke atas meja. Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang wanita yang menghampirinya, dan mengambil sebuah remote TV yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja itu.

"Sakura, Kaa-san lihat daritadi kau hanya membaca komik terus, apa tidak ada kerjaan lain?" tanya Kaa-san Sakura sambil menghidupkan TV dari remote yang ia pegang.

"Ya, Saku memang gak ada kerjaan Kaa-san, makanya Saku membaca komik saja. Daripada bosan," jawab Sakura santai.

Sedangkan Kaa-san Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat kelakuan anak satu-satunya ini.

"Oh ya Kaa-san, apakah Kaa-san masih ingat sahabat Saku yang waktu kecil dulu tidak?" tanya Sakura. Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Kaa-sannya saja. Dan tangannya mengambil beberapa cemilan yang disediakan di atas meja.

"Hm… yang mana ya? Sahabatmu waktu kecil kan banyak," ucap Kaa-sannya.

"Itu loh Sasuke, Kaa-san masih ingat kan? Waktu Saku lima tahun, Sasuke sama keluarganya pindah keluar kota. Kalau tidak salah sih Sasuke pindah ke Iwa."

"Ah iya, Sasuke dari kelurga Uchiha itu kan? Iya Kaa-san ingat. Memangnya kenapa? Saku kangen ya dengan Sasuke?" Kaa-san Sakura mencoba untuk menggoda Sakura, tapi Sakura hanya mengembungkan pipinya saja.

"Bukan begitu Kaa-san, maksud Saku Sasuke pindah lagi ke Konoha. Dan Kaa-san tahu? Sasuke sekolah di KSHS. Satu kelas dengan Saku juga."

"Oh ya? Hm… sejak kapan keluarga Uchiha pindah kembali ke Konoha?"

"Entahlah, tapi Sasuke menjadi murid baru sejak kemarin. Dan ia mengaku pindahan dari Oto."

"Dari Oto? Hm... Bukannya Iwa?"

"Sasuke bilang sih setelah enam tahun di Iwa, mereka pindah ke Oto."

"Oh.." Kaa-san Sakura hanya ber-oh ria saja.

"Hoamn… Kaa-san, aku mengantuk. Sepertinya aku butuh tidur siang." Tangan Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena menguap.

"Baiklah…"

Sakura pun berdiri dari sofa yang telah menemaninya tadi. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Kaa-sannya yang sedang menonton TV, dan segera pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

.

.

.

"Sakura gomen, aku harus pergi."

"Ke… kenapa?"

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

"Ta… tapi…"

Bayangan Sasuke dengan perlahan mundur kebelakang, meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk dengan kegelapan dan air mata. Dengan perlahan, bayangan Sasuke menghilang dengan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan, sehingga Sakura harus menutup matanya dengan paksa.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Kau dimana? SASUKE….."

"Hosh… hosh…ternyata hanya mimpi," kata Sakura. Ia terbangun dari mimpi tidur siangnya. Nafasnya masih belum normal semenjak terbangun tadi. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil air putih di meja samping tempat tidur, lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi itu?" gumannya.

Sakura melirik jam yang bertengger di tembok kamar itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Lalu Sakura segera turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil handuk dari kamar mandinya.

'Sebaiknya aku mandi saja, mungkin pikiranku akan kembali segar,' batinnya.

Di kediaman Hyuuga.

Sore hari di salah satu kamar kediaman Hyuuga, terlihat Hinata yang sedang mengotak-atik HP-nya dengan bosan. Hinata duduk di kursi meja belajar dengan malas. Bagaimana tidak? Sore ini keadaan di luar sangat terik, walaupun hari sudah menjelang sore. Sebelumnya Hinata ingin pergi jala-jalan ke taman, namun di urungkannya karena cuaca di luar yang sangat terik.

Pintu kamar Hinata diketuk seseorang dari luar. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu. Badannya yang sedang duduk di kursi terpaksa harus berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, dan membukanya.

"Ada apa Paman?" tanya Hinata setelah membuka pintu. Dan ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah pamannya sendiri, Hizashi Hyuuga.

"Begini Hinata, paman sedang membereskan gudang. Tapi setelah melihat barangmu yang di gudang sepertinya banyak sekali. Jadi, jika ada barangmu yang sudah tak terpakai tolong buang saja, tapi jika masih terpakai kau simpan saja!" jawab Hizashi.

"Baiklah paman, sekarang aku akan membereskannya. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ada kerjaaan," ucap Hinata.

"Baguslah."

Tangan Hinata segera mengambil gagang pintu dan menutupnya secera perlahan. Lalu Ia pergi ke gudang bersama pamannya dengan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hinata itu barangmu," ujar Hizashi setelah sampai di gudang.

"Banyak sekali," keluh Hinata ketika melihat sebuah kardus besar yang terisi penuh.

"Ya, tapi kau harus membereskannnya! Supaya gudang ini tidak terlalu sempit."

"Baiklah paman, aku akan membereskannya di kamar," kata Hinata, lalu segera mengangkat kardus yang berat itu dengan perlahan.

"Hati-hati membawanya!" peringat Hizashi.

"Ya.."

Kardus yang besar itu sudah berada di pangkuan Hinata. Hinata mengangkat kardus itu secara perlahan setelah meninggalkan gudang. Ketika hampir sampai di dekat kamarnya, Hinata sedikit oleng karena beban yang di angkatnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dan akhirnya Hinata pun mengalah untuk jatuh karena tangannya benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi.

BRUUKK

"AAUUUWW…"

Merasa ada sesuatu yang terjatuh, Neji yang kebetulan sedang ada di kamar mendengar hal itu di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia segera berlari ke arah pintu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Setelah membuka pintu, Neji sangat terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dipandanginya saat ini.

Hinata yang sedang mengelus-ngelus pantatnya yang sakit, menyadari ada seseorang di pinggirnya yang ternyata adalah Neji sepupunya. Neji segera mengulurkan tangan kananya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri, dan Hinata pun menerima uluran tangan Neji.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Neji khawatir.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa kok nii-san," jawab Hinata, dan segera mengangkat kembali kardusnya. Untung saja kardusnya tertutup rapat oleh sebuah tali, kalau tidak entah bagaimana sekarang.

"Biar aku saja! Sepertinya berat sekali." Neji segera mengambil kardus itu dari pangkuan Hinata, lalu mengangkatnya dengan enteng.

"Arigatou nii-san."

"Hn sama-sama, mau di taruh kemana kardus ini?"

"Di kamarku."

Neji dan Hinata pun berjalan ke arah kamar Hinata yang hanya berjarak lima langkah saja dari tempat kejadian itu. Hinata membukakan pintu untuk Neji, lalu Neji pun masuk ke kamar dan menaruh kardus itu di pinggir meja belajar.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih ya nii-san."

"Ya, lain kali jika ada barang yang berat sebaiknya kau jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Ya."

Neji pun segera keluar dari kamar Hinata, dan tak lupa dengan menutup pintunya. Sedangkan Hinata, ia sedikit kebingungan dengan barang-barang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Hinata pun berjongkok dan membuka talinya.

"Mau ku apakan barang yang sebanyak ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku harus mengeluarkannnya dulu, lalu memilihnya untuk disimpan atau dibuang."

Hinata mengeluarkan satu persatu barang-barang yang di dalam kardus itu. Banyak barang-barang masa kecilnya yang ia simpan. Seperti mainan perempuan, boneka, serta buku-buku diary yang ia tulis dulu.

Setelah mengeluarkan semua isi yang di dalam kardus, Hinata sedikit heran dengan sesuatu yang terselip di sebuah buku cerita Puteri Salju. Tangannya pun mengambil sesuatu yang terselip itu dan segera dilihatnya baik-baik.

'Surat apa ini? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya,' batinnya heran.

Hinata segera membuka surat itu dengan perlahan, karena surat itu kertasnya sudah usang tapi masih rapi, seperti belum pernah terbuka.

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**Hinata, aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Aku ingin berbicara padamu, tapi aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Lalu ku goreskan saja tinta ini untuk mewakili hati ini yang ingin berbicara padamu.**_

_**Dari pertama aku bertemu denganmu, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu Hinata. Mata lavendermu yang indah memancarkan sebuah ketenangan dan ketentraman di hatiku. Lama sudah aku memendam perasaan suka padamu. Namun aku menyadarinya, perasaan suka ini bukan suka untuk seorang sahabat. Melainkan , sebuah cinta pada seseorang yang ku sukai, dan itu kaulah orangnya.**_

_**Aishiteru, Sasuke.**_

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Hatinya terkejut dengan sebuah surat yang telah ia baca ini. Tangannya bergetar disaat sedang memegang secarik surat dari Sasuke, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak tahan membendungnya, air mata itu pun jatuh menetes pada lantai.

"Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan surat ini ada disini?" kata Hinata lirih.

FLASHBACK

TING TONG

Suara bel yang berbunyi di kediaman Hyuuga di Iwa, membuat Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya. Dengan terpaksa, Hinata bangun dari ranjangnya dan pergi berjalan ke arah pintu depan untuk membuka siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi ini.

TING TONG

"Ya sebentar!" teriak Hinata saat mendekati pintu.

Hinata pun membuka satu pintu yang terdiri dari dua pintu itu. Setelah pintu dibuka, mata Hinata sedikit menyipit karena silau matahari yang menyorot mata Hinata.

"Hinata…"

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar suara yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dengan terpaksa, Hinata segera membuka matanya yang menyipit untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Setelah matanya terbuka, Hinata kembali terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sa… suke?"

"Ya, aku ingin—"

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Hinata segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menutup pintu. Namun hal itu segera disadari Sasuke.

"Tunggu Hinata aku hanya ingin berpamitan denganmu."

Hinata buru-buru menutup pintunya dengan cepat, sehingga Sasuke terlambat menahan pintunya. Hinata berdiri di belakang pintu dengan terisak. Entah bagaimana, Hinata hari ini tidak ingin melihat Sasuke.

"Hinata, aku mohon buka pintunya sebentar!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hiks… aku… aku tidak ingin bertemu hiks… lagi denganmu."

"Tapi kumohon Hinata, berilah aku kesempatan sekali ini! Aku memang masih ingat dengan janjiku Hinata, aku akan bersamamu selamanya dan melindungimu sampai mati. Aku masih ingat itu Hinata, tapi aku harus benar-benar pergi. Ku mohon—"

"PEMBOHONG. AKU BENCI ORANG YANG PEMBOHONG!" teriak Hinata keras, sehingga Sasuke dapat mendengar teriakkan Hinata dari luar.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, maafkan aku!" teriak Sasuke kembali.

"KAU PEMBOHONG. AKU BENCI PADAMU." Hinata berteriak lagi, Sasuke pun kembali mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Hinata pun segera berlari ke kamarnya karena ia benar-benar tak ingin bertemu Sasuke.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

Sasuke masih menunggu di luar, menunggu Hinata membukakan pintu untuknya. Namun sepertinya sia-sia, sampai saat ini Sasuke tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tapi setelah itu, Sasuke sedikit terkejut pada pintu yang sepertinya akan terbuka.

"Hinata…" Guman Sasuke.

Tetapi setelah pintu terbuka, keluarlah sesosok perempuan yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke segera melihat pada perempuan itu, sebelumnya Sasuke berharap Hinata memberi kesempatan padanya. Namun setelah melihat pada sesosok perempuan itu, harapan Sasuke buyar.

"Gomen, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya perempuan itu. Sepertinya, perempuan itu adalah pelayan dari kediaman Hyuuga. Terlihat sekali pakaian yang dikenakan oleh perempuan itu. Pakaian yang dikhususkan untuk seorang pelayan. Serta rambut hitamnya yang diikat seperti ekor kuda. Mulutnya yang manis menyunggingkan senyuman ramah pada Sasuke.

"Err… aku ingin bertemu Hinata," jawab Sasuke dengan pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh pelayan itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk dulu! Saya akan memanggilnya."

"Ah… tunggu!" cegah Sasuke saat perempuan itu akan memanggil Hinata ke dalam.

"Ya?"

"Aku harus pergi, sampaikanlah surat ini padanya!" kata Sasuke sambil memberikan sepucuk surat pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu pun menyunggingkan senyuman ramahnya lagi, serta mengambil sepucuk surat itu dari tangan Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

"Arigatou, aku harus pergi. Dan sampaikan salamku juga padanya!" kata Sasuke sambil pergi.

Pelayan pun menutup pintunya setelah Sasuke pergi, dan segera pergi ke kamar Hinata untuk menyampaikan titipan Sasuke. Setelah sudah sampai di depan kamar Hinata, pelayan segera mengetuk pintunya, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam, sehingga pelayan itu memutuskan untuk masuk saja.

CEKLEK

'Tidak dikunci ternyata' batinnya. Dan segera masuk ke kamar.

Setelah berada di kamar, pelayan sedikit heran dengan keadaan kamar tersebut. Sepi, ya itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Namun, tak lama kemudian pelayan mendengarkan sura aliran sower dari dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Hinata.

"Ternyata Nona Hinata sedang mandi," ucapnya di dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya ku selipkan saja suratnya di buku ini," gumannya, dan segera keluar dari kamar Hinata. Surat yang dititipkan Sasuke, diselipkan pada sebuah buku cerita anak-anak yang berada di atas meja belajar.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi. Harum buah-buahan tercium segar di seluruh penjuru kamar Hinata. Termasuk Hinata, ia begitu menikmatinya. Ia baru saja selesai dari ritual mandinya sejak pertemuan Sasuke tadi.

Sekarang Hinata berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya untuk mengeringkan rambut pendeknya yang sedari tadi menetes pada lantai. Tapi sebelum sampai di balkon, matanya tak sengaja melirik pada sebuah buku cerita anak-anak yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia sangat ingat sekali bahwa buku itu merupakan pemberian Sasuke dulu.

Tangannya yang sedikit basah mengambil buku itu, dan dilihatnya dengan tatapan sedih. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca mulai mengeluarkan air mata bening dan terjatuh pada pipinya yang putih mulus.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tak butuh buku ini Sasuke, aku akan melupakanmu. Aku tak ingin bersedih atas janjimu dulu," gumannya.

Buku itu segera dilemparkan pada sebuah kardus besar di kolong meja belajar. Tempat barang-barang Hinata yang sudah tak terpakai, namun masih disimpan. Tanpa ragu, Hinata segera berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya, meninggalkan buku pemberian Sasuke yang dilempar tanpa mengetahui ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

END OF FLASHBACK

Suasana pagi di lorong sekolah KSHS, merupakan hal yang sangat ramai pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak? Banyak perempuan yang haha hihi karena bergosip ria. Sama hal-nya dengan laki-laki, kebanyakan dari mereka berkumpul dengan canda dan tawa yang menggelegar seisi gedung KSHS.

Begitu pula dengan tiga perempuan yang berjalan di sepanjang koridor ini. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Itulah tiga perempuan yang saat ini sedang bergosip ria di sepanjang koridor dengan berjalan menuju kelas. Tapi sepertinya yang berbicara hanya Ino saja, terlihat sekali Sakura yang hanya mendengarnya dengan bosan dan Hinata tidak mendengarnya sedikitpun.

"… waktu Sai memegang tanganku, Ia menatapku dalam-dalam dan dia… dia menciumku sesaat… bla… bla.."

"Ino, kau sudah menceritakannya dua kali di telpon tadi malam kan? Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya," ujar Sakura dengan muka yang sangat bosan.

"Tapi kan aku belum puas menceritakannya padamu…"

Sakura hanya memutarkan matanya bosan setelah mendengar alasan Ino. Mereka terus berjalan sepanjang koridor untuk menuju kelas, namun setelah sampai di belokkan…

BRUKK

Sorang lelaki menubruk Hinata hingga terjatuh, bahkan buku-buku Hinata yang sedari tadi di pegangnya terjatuh ke lantai. Hinata mengaduh kesakitan, sedangkan lelaki tadi segera membereskan buku-buku Hinata dengan di bantu oleh Sakura dan Ino yang tidak terjatuh.

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja. Hinata?" Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Ya tak apa…" Hinata segera menengok lelaki itu, dan Hinata pun terkejut juga saat melihat Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Ya, orang yang menubruk Hinata tadi adalah Sasuke, namun tak disadari Hinata, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

'Sa…suke,' batin Hinata.

DEG

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, mukanya yang putih sekarang sudah memerah saat melihat wajah Sasuke dari dekat. Apalagi sakarang Hinata teringat dengan surat cinta Sasuke yang dulu itu.

'Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini,' batin Hinata.

TBC

HUWAAA…. chapter ini gak seru ya! konfliknya belum mulai lagi, sebenarnya sih Tha lagi pusing buat mikirin chapter tiga ini karena gak ada ide #PLAKK

Tapi, karena Tha gak ingin ngecewain readers dan senpai-senpai yang udang review, akhirnya Tha buat aja ceritanya kayak gitu *nunjuk ke atas*, maaf ya kalau kurang seru dan masih ada banyak Typo yang bertebaan! Chapter depan Tha janji deh buat mulai konfliknya, tapi sedikit demi sedikit (^_^)V. Oh ya yang masalah surat cinta Sasuke itu terlalu to do point banget ya? soalnya Tha gak bisa bikin surat cinta T.T *readers:huuuuuuuuuuu*

Ok bales review

**Uchiha Eky-chan: Ya, jawabanmu benar sekali, masalah Sasuke suka sama Hinata Tha cuma mau jawab perasaan Sasuke yang dulu, kalau yang sekarang masih RAHASIA #Plakk. Thank's udah review, review lagi ya :D**

**Nene Zura' no Uchikaze: Wahh… suka SasuHina ya? tapi sayang, SasuHina mungkin hanya slight saja :(, thank's udah review, reciew lagi ya :D**

**Just Ana: semangat dong! Di akhir chapter nanti juga jadi SasuSaku*bocoran*. Thank's udah review, review lagi ya :D.**

REVIEW PLEASE ^_^

KRITIK DAN SARAN?


	4. Chapter 4

Holla~ Tha udah update hehehehehe.

Oh ya BUAT PENGGEMAR SASUSAKU MOHON BERSABAR SEBENTAR. KARENA DI SINI KONFLIKNYA BELUM TERLALU MULAI. JIKA SUDAH MULAI THA AKAN MUNCULIN SASUSAKUNYA OK :D.

Ok langsung…..

Happy reading!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OK !**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuHina, Gaasaku

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo, AU, etc

Summary : Persahabatan Sasuke dan Sakura hancur gara-gara Hinata? Bagaimana hancurnya Sakura disaat Sasuke lebih percaya pada Hinata? (baca deh! gak terlalu bisa bikin summary)

'Sa…suke,' batin Hinata.

DEG

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, mukanya yang putih sekarang sudah memerah saat melihat wajah Sasuke dari dekat. Apalagi sakarang Hinata teringat dengan surat cinta Sasuke yang dulu itu.

'Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini,' batin Hinata.

"Hinata!" ujar Sasuke yang membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"A… ah ya, err… _gomen_!" kata Hinata gelagapan.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf," ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan buku yang terjatuh tadi pada Hinata.

"Ba… baiklah, err… a… aku buru-buru… AKH…" ketika Hinata akan berdiri, Hinata menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya. Sepertinya sedikit terkilir akibat kejadian tadi.

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir melihat Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Biar ku bantu," kata Sakura tiba-tiba, karena tak tega melihat sahabatnya kesakitan. Ino pun ikut membantu Hinata, tapi di halangi oleh Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja!" Sasuke pun segera membantu Hinata berdiri dengan hati-hati, begitu pun dengan Sakura. Hinata sedikit meringis ketika akan berdiri.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau bawa saja buku-buku Hinata! Dan kau Ino, tolong bawakan tas Hinata!" perintah Sasuke pada Ino dan Sakura. Dengan pelan-pelan, Sasuke melepaskan tas Hinata, dan memberikannya pada Ino. Sedangkan Sakura mengambil buku-buku Hinata.

Jika dilihat, muka Hinata kembali memerah ketika badan Hinata dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Tangan kanannya dilingkarkan pada leher Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke yang stoic serta dingin terlihat jelas sekali oleh Hinata.

Dari belakang SasuHina, Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan membuntutinya. Ino terlihat cekikikkan melihat SasuHina yang err… romantis. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura, ia tidak terlihat cekikikkan seperti Ino. Wajahnya yang cantik malah sekarang terlihat lesu, padahal tadi pagi ia baik-baik saja. Entahlah… mungkin Sakura sedang malas.

'Kenapa aku menjadi iri pada Hinata ya?' batin Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sakit?" tanya Ino sambil memegang kening Sakura.

"Tidak panas kok," guman Ino.

"A… aku tak apa Ino," jawab Sakura dengan senyum, tapi kelihatannya senyum yang di paksakan. Tapi Ino tak menyadarinya.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

Sakura dan Ino pun mempercepat jalannya. Mereka sudah tertinggal jauh oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Tetapi, Sakura masih saja murung saja melihat SasuHina. Apa Sakura cemburu? 'Tidak, mana mungkin aku cemburu. Lagian aku dan Sasuke kan cuma sahabat dari kecil' begitulah pikirannya saat ini.

"Hah… sudahlah, aku kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke," gumannya pelan, sehingga Ino tak mendengarnya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

KRIING….

Bel pertanda selesainya pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Guru-guru yang mengajar sudah keluar dari kelasnya. Begitu pun semua murid-murid KSHS, tapi tidak bagi Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke. Kelihatannya mereka masih membereskan buku-buku yang masih berantakkan di atas mejanya.

"Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, aku pulang duluan ya? Sai sudah menungguku di gerbang," kata Ino yang memecahkan keheningan daritadi.

"Ya, hati-hati ya Ino!" kata Sakura dengan ceria.

"Ya, daahh…" kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum, dan Sasuke hanya memasang muka datar saja.

Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia sudah menyelempangkan tasnya. Setelah itu, ia memeriksa kembali pada kolong mejanya untuk memastikkan bahwa tak ada yang ketinggalan di situ.

"Baiklah aku dulu—"

"Tunggu Sakura!" Sasuke menahan Sakura untuk pulang. Tangannya memegang tangan Sakura untuk mencegahnya berjalan. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan hal yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Tak lama, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia sedang memegang tangan Sakura, dan segera melepaskannya. Hinata juga yang menyadari hal itu terkejut juga, Hinata sedikit merasa sesak melihatnya.

"A… ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Err… maukah kau menemaniku ke toko buku? Aku disuruh membeli buku-buku pelajaran oleh kepala sekolah," jawab Sasuke dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Boleh saja," kata Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Err… Sasuke?" Hinata memanggil Sasuke.

"Ya ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bo… bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? A… aku bosan di rumah terus," jawab Hinata.

"Hn, boleh. Apa kakimu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Ya, kaki ku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lihat! Aku sudah kuat kok," jawab Hinata dengan loncat-loncat di depan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit heran dengan tingkah Hinata hari ini.

"Hn, yasudah," kata Sasuke.

'Aneh sekali, padahal ia kemarin pura-pura tidak mengenaliku,' batin Sasuke.

Sakura, Hinata dan Sasuke pun segera pergi dari kelas, dan segera pergi ke toko buku. Hari ini cuaca kembali terik seperti kemarin, untung saja toko buku tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, sehingga mereka bertiga tidak terlalu lama kepanasan.

Sekitar dua puluh menit berjalan, mereka bertiga pun sudah sampai di depan toko buku. Tokonya tidak terlalu sempit, namun tidak terlalu luas, tapi ukurannya sudah cukup untuk ukuran toko buku.

Mereka pun segera memasuki toko buku itu. Sasuke membuka pintu kacanya, lonceng pertanda pembeli masuk berbunyi. AC sejuk yang menerpa mereka bertiga membuat mereka tidak kepanasan.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya penjaga toko tersebut yang bernama Ayame. Nama itu tertera jelas oleh sebuah kartu nama yang terkait di pinggir kanan dadanya.

"Hn, kami mencari buku pelajaran SMA," ujar Sasuke.

"Ah iya, buku pelajarannya ada di ujung sana," kata Ayame dengan menjulurkan tangannya pada ujung perpusatakaan di belakang.

"Hn, terima kasih," ucap Sasuke. Sedangkan Ayame hanya tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke pun segera menuju ke tempat yang di tunjuk Ayame, sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata mengekor di belakang Sasuke. Rak-rak buku yang berjajaran membuat Sakura dan Hinata melirik-lirik untuk mencari buku-buku yang menarik.

"Sakura, bisakah kau membantuku untuk mencari bukunya?" tanya Sasuke ketika sudah sampai di sebuah rak yang berisi khusus tentang buku-buku pelajaran SMA.

"Hm… tentu," jawab Sakura.

Hinata yang merasa di campakkan memilih untuk mencari buku novel yang menarik saja. Ia pun segera pergi untuk mencari rak yang berisi buku novel. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata menemukan rak khusus yang terisi dengan novel, rak itu sebenarnya hanya ada di belakang rak buku pelajaran, sehingga Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang mencari buku pelajaran.

Tangan Hinata mengambil sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Friend is Love'. Sahabat adalah cinta, itulah judul novel yang sedang di perhatikan Hinata.

_**Sahabat, merupakkan orang yang kita sayangi melebihi dari seorang teman. Apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya sahabat sering berakhir dengan cinta, namun cinta sering tak berakhir dengan persahabatan.**_

_**Jika kita melihat dia bersama orang lain, pasti kau akan merasakkan cemburu. Pasti kita sering merasa terabaikan, atau merasa ingin menyingkirkan orang itu dan digantikkan dengan kita. **_

_**Itulah pertanda cinta yang kita rasakkan pada seorang sahabat sendiri.**_

Catatan itu tertera di balik novel. Hinata membacanya dengan serius, 'apa benar sahabat sering berakhir dengan cinta?' itulah pikiran Hinata saat ini. Tak lama, Hinata mendengar sebuah canda tawa dari balik novel tersebut.

Hinata melihat Sasuke yang sedikit tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya. Hinata sedikit tersenyum kecut sat melihat Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata merasa ingin menyingkirkan Sakura dari hadapan Sasuke, dan menggantikannya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tunggu! Menyingkirkannya ? Hinata segera membaca kembali catatan novel tadi yang di pegangnya. Hinata merasa catatan itu sama dengan pikirannya saat ini.

"Apa mungkin aku… " guman Hinata pelan.

'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin kalau aku mencintai Sasuke,' batin Hinata gelisah.

DI TEMPAT SASUSAKU

"Hey Sakura kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat Sakura berjinggit ke atas.

"A… aku sedang mengambil buku itu," jawab Sakura sambil berusaha untuk mengambil buku yang terletak di rak paling atas.

"Hah… kau ini, makanya punya badan tinggi," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura untuk membantunya.

"Dapat!" seru Sakura ketika Sasuke akan mengulurkan tangannya ke atas. Tapi tiba-tiba badan Sakura sedikit oleng karena terlalu lama berjinggit. Badan Sakura oleng ke sebelah kanan, dimana Sasuke sedang berdiri untuk mambantu Sakura. Sakura pun terjatuh menubruk Sasuke, Sasuke sedikit menahan tubuh Sakura, tapi karena tubuh Sakura yang sangat berat, ia tak mampu menahannya sehingga Sasuke pun ikut terjatuh.

BRUUKK

Suaranya terjatuhnya seseorang mengejutkan Hinata yang sedang melihat-lihat novel. Hinata segera pergi ke tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Sedangkan di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka sukses terjatuh dengan posisi yang membuat Ayame melihat dari kejauhan sedikit kaget.

Bagaimana tidak? sekarang posisi Sasuke ada di bawah Sakura, begitu pun Sakura yang sedang menindih Sasuke. Bibir mereka hampir bertemu dengan jarak kurang lebih 1 cm. Sedangkan mata mereka bertemu, dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut juga. Onyx bertemu emerald, itulah tatapan mereka saat ini.

"Sasu… ke?"

Hinata yang tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berada pada posisinya. Sakura segera bangun dari posisinya Karena kaget mendengar suara Hinata, begitupun Sasuke yang ikut berdiri seperti Sakura.

Sesak, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Mata Hinata sedikit berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa ia benar-benar ingin menyingkirkan Sakura saat ini. Tak lama, Hinata segera berlari di tempat itu, dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hinata tunggu!" teriak Sasuke yang akan mengejar Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura juga ikut mengejar, namun tak secepat Sasuke. sehingga Sakura sedikit tertinggal.

HINATA POV

Kenapa aku harus bertindak konyol begini? Kenapa aku harus lari-lari seperti ini? Kau bodoh sekali Hinata, kau bodoh! Tapi kenapa tadi hatiku sesak sekali saat melihat kejadian itu? Andaikan Sakura itu adalah aku, mungkin aku… akh… sudahlah Hinata, lagipula kau sudah mempermalukan diri sendiri. Mana mungkin Sasuke akan mengejarku, mungkin dia akan berpikiran 'aneh' padaku.

"HINATA…"

Tunggu sepertinya aku mendengar suara Sasuke? Tapi mana mungkin dia mau mengejarku?

Ku lirik kepalaku ke belakang sambil terus berlari, aku penasaran siapa yang memanggilku saat ini. Dan ternyata adalah SASUKE? Di… dia mengejarku. Aku terus berlari ke depan karena entah mengapa aku tidak mau bertemu Sasuke saat ini.

"HINATA AWAS!"

"KYAA…"

CKITT…..

BRAKK

END OF HINATA'S POV

"AUW…"

"Ugh… kenapa di saat seperti ini harus terjatuh sih?" kata Sakura yang kesal karena terjatuh saat mengejar Sasuke dan Hinata. Sakura segera berdiri dari jatuhnya, lututnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah merah.

"Kemana Sasuke dan Hinata ya? Hah… perasaanku sedikit tidak enak, mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka," guman Sakura.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Sakura tak sengaja melihat ke tempat perempatan jalan yang tidak jauh darinya. Banyak orang-orang yang berkumpul di tempat itu. Karena Sakura penasaran dengan hal di sana, Sakura segera pergi berlari ke perempatan.

Tak lama Sakura sudah sampai di perempatan, Sakura berada di paling belakang, banyak orang-orang yang lebih tinggi dari Sakura, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memaksakan ikut ke dalam kerumunan tersebut.

"Permisi… permisi," kata Sakura pada kerumunan orang-orang tersebut, untung saja badannya kecil dan langsing sehingga sangat mudah untuk menyelinap di antara orang-orang itu.

Setelah berhasil menyelinap ke depan, Sakura sangat tercengang melihat apa yang di pandanginya saat ini. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata, ia berusaha sadar bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi, ia juga masih sadar bahwa ini adalah dunia nyata.

Sebuah mobil ambulance yang mengangkut Sasuke di dalamnya. Hinata yang sudah berada di dalam menangis terisak melihat kondisi Sasuke. Kemeja seragam Sasuke yang semula putih bersih sekarang ternodai penuh oleh darah yang keluar dimana-mana. Begitu pun rambut hitamnya yang sekarang ternodai oleh darah yang merembes dari kepalanya. Sasuke saat ini tak sadarkan diri.

Pintu ambulance pun sakarang di tutup rapat oleh seorang perawat yang ada di ambulance itu, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Sedangkan Sakura, hanya bengong di tempatnya, ia masih belum percaya apa yang di lihatnya tadi.

Semua orang yang berkumpul pun sudah membubarkan diri. Terkecuali Sakura, ia masih saja berdiri di pinggir trotoar perempatan. Air matanya masih mengucur deras. Tak lama ia pun menyadakan dirinya sendiri untuk percaya oleh kejadian tadi.

"SASUKEEEE…..hiks…" Sakura berteriak di tempat itu sendiri. Tak sedikit orang yang melihat Sakura berteriak.

Sakura segera berlari dari perempatan jalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Ia yakin ambulance tadi berasal dari rumah sakit Konoha. Ia terus berlari secepat mungkin dari sebelumya. Tak peduli dengan darah yang masih mengucur dari lututnya tadi bekas terjatuh.

"Hosh… Sasu… hosh… ke… tunggu aku hosh…" guman Sakura.

Kakinya semakin perih saat menambah kecepatan larinya, tapi Sakura tak mempedulikan hal itu. Saat ini pikirannya hanyalah Sasuke seorang.

"ARRGHT…"

Sakura terjatuh, sekarang ia sudah benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Rumah sakit Konoha masih jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Sakura segera berpikir untuk mencari cara agar ia bisa dapat secepat mungkin untuk berada di sana.

"Bagaimana ini hiks… aku sudah hiks… tidak kuat…" Sakura mulai kecewa saat ini. Ia sudah lemas.

TIN TIN

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti di dekat Sakura. Sebuah mobil jaguar hitam yang sangat dikenali Sakura. Seorang lelaki keluar dari mobil jaguar itu. Lelaki berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya. Si pemilik mobil memakai sebuah kacamata hitam yang bertengger di matanya.

Lelaki itu pun mendekati Sakura dengan memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana seragamnya. Membuat terkesan lebih keren menurut pendapat seorang wanita normal. Sakura yang melihatnya pun terbengong-bengong seakan lupa dengan pikirannya saat ini. Sesosok lelaki itu pun ikut berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Sakura?" tanya lelaki itu. Namun orang yang ditanya hanya diam membisu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika melihat pada lelaki itu.

"Hallo~ kau masih hidup?" tanya lelaki itu kembali sambil menggerakkan telapak tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan muka Sakura.

"Eh… Ga… Gaara? sedang apa kau disini?" Sekarang arwah Sakura sudah bersatu. Jujur saja, daritadi Sakura terbengong-bengong melihat ketampanan pada sesosok lelaki yang dipanggil Gaara itu. Muka Sakura masih sedikit memerah saat jarak mereka berdua berdekatan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah arah rumahmu berlawanan dari sini?" tanya Gaara dengan heran.

"Ah iya Sasuke," Sakura mulai tersadar dengan pikirannya, ia menepuk dahinya yang sedikit lebar, dan hendak meninggalkan Gaara. Namun usaha Sakura yang akan berlari di cegah Gaara, tangannya yang mulus di tarik oleh Gaara.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?"

"A… aku harus ke rumah sakit Konoha, Gaara. Aku harus kesana karena Sasuke… Sasuke hiks…" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan air mata, karena ia harus benar-benar ke rumah sakit.

"Sakura tenangkan dirimu dulu! Sekarang jelaskan padaku! ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara yang berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Sasuke… Sasuke kecelakaan hiks…" jawab Sakura.

"Apa?" Gaara sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura, ia melihat Sakura sepertinya serius dengan ucapannya. Sakura menangis kembali, pikirannya saat ini adalah Sasuke. Gaara yang tidak tega melihat Sakura seperti itu segera memelukanya dengan dalam dan hangat, membuat tak sedikit orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

Sakura masih menangis dalam dekapan Gaara, rambutnya yang pink dan lembut itu pun dielus oleh Gaara agar lebih tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura segera melepaskan pelukan Gaara, ia harus benar-benar pergi saat ini.

"Maaf!" guman Gaara, namun cukup di dengar oleh Sakura.

"Aku harus pergi…" ujar Sakura hendak meninggalkan Gaara. Namun tangannya di tahan oleh Gaara lagi. Sakura sedikit berdecak karena ia sedang buru-buru.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha dengan kaki yang berdarah seperti itu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu, cepatlah masuk ke mobil!" kata Gaara dengan langsung membukakan pintu mobil depan untuk Sakura.

Entah kenapa Sakura sedikit ragu untuk kali ini, padahal Sakura sudah sering naik mobil berdua dengan Gaara. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia benar-benar ragu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat masuk!" perintah Gaara. Karena tak ada waktu lagi, Sakura terpaksa menuruti perintah Gaara. Dan Gaara pun segera masuk untuk cepat-cepat pergi ke rumah sakit.

TBC

Huhuhu~ ceritanya pendek ya? gomen kalau masih ada Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

pemberitahuan lagi BUAT PENGGEMAR SASUSAKU MOHON BERSABAR :)

bales review…

**Eky-chan: mungkin, Tha juga gak tau #PLAKK hehe. SasuSaku nanti dimunculin saat konflik di mulai:D, jadi mohon sabar ya?. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya! ^_^**

**tabiirra: sabar ya? SasuSaku dimuculin setelah konfliknya mulai:). Makasih udah review, review lagi ya?. ^_^**

**Onyxita Haruno: Tak apa kok. Iya ini udah update. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya! ^_^**

kritik or saran?

silahkan review…


End file.
